With respect to the traditional TFT liquid crystal displays, it is difficult to implement bending and folding and flexible stretchable display screens cannot be produced, since the glass substrates, color filter (CF) substrates, TFT substrates, and the like to be used are all glass materials. Since the current flexible display screens often make use of the active-matrix display techniques based on OLEDs, the display screens have limited bendability and ductility, and may be maximally stretched to about 1.2 times the length of its own.